A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a floor panel and a method for the manufacture thereof
B. Discussion of Related Art
More particularly, the invention relates to a floor panel of the type comprising a hard top layer forming a decorative surface, from which, together with other identical or similar floor panels (1), a floor covering can be formed.
In particular, the invention relates to so-called laminated floor panels, such as, for example, described in the international patent application No. WO 97/47934.
By a floor panel with a hard top layer, any form of panel has to be understood which has a hard or relatively hard surface at the side which is to be walked upon, which feature does not exclude that softer materials are incorporated in the panel, nor excludes that the panel can show a certain flexibility.
The floor panels of this type known up to now have the disadvantage that, when walked upon, they are causing a kind of “clacking” sound. In particular the higher tones forming the basis of this sound are experienced as annoying.
It is known to provide an insulating layer loosely under such floor panels, either in the form of a foil, or in the form of insulating panels, whereby the thus formed insulating layer in particular serves as a thermal insulation, however, simultaneously also has some sound-absorbing effect, in particular in downward direction. However, the sound-absorbing effect of an insulating layer provided under the floor panels seems to be rather small, in particular if one intends to reduce reflection sounds, more particularly the so-called “footfall sound”.
Also, it is already known to attach an insulating, more particularly thermally insulating, layer in a fixed manner against the underside of the floor panels, which of course offers the advantage that such layer is realized under the floor panels simultaneously with the installation of the floor panels themselves, however, moreover to a large extent is comparable to a separate insulating layer provided beforehand under the floor panels.
Also, it is already known to provide floor panels with a cork covering at the upper side, whereby the top surface thereof whether or not is finished by means of a layer of lacquer, such as transparent varnish or the like, and whereby it is intended, by installing the floor panels, to form a cork floor. In such embodiment, little sound is produced when walking thereon, which is evident, as one will be walking directly on the relatively soft cork. The disadvantage of such floor panels, however, consists in that the appearance of the decorative surface remains limited to the appearance of cork or printed cork, as a consequence of which the usage possibilities are strongly limited.
The present invention aims at a floor panel of the abovementioned type, in other words, a floor panel comprising a hard top layer forming a decorative surface, which floor panel is realized such that an optimization or at least a considerable improvement of the sound absorption is provided, notwithstanding the presence of the hard or relatively hard surface to be walked on.